Carry On Dancing
by DarkflamesSolitude
Summary: Kagome decides to try dancing under the night sky in Inu-chans world... (u know, one of those impulsive, i-feel-like-trying-this things...) and a certain half dog demon follows her . InuKag songfic!


Disclaimer- Fine, you just have to rub it in, don't you???!!! Well, be that way! I don't OWN INU-YASHA!!! *bursts into tears*  
  
Summary- Inu Yasha finds Kagome in a strange remote place, and wanders what she's doing. Then he realizes she's… dancing….  
  
DFS- Hiya peeps! Guess what?? This is my first Inu-chan fic!! ^.^ *feels proud*  
  
I luv reviews, don't mind helpful hints, and luv to stomp on flames! ^.^ I write fics because I like them… so you can't get rid of me just by flaming, sorry ^.~ Enjoy the fic, and tell me what ya think!  
  
It's a song fic with the song from Savage Garden… Carry on Dancing!!  
  
ME- Yay!! Plenty of WAFF and fluffyness for EVERYONE!! ^.^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Kagome shifted uneasily in her sleeping bag, glancing around the camp. The fire had started to die out a couple minutes ago, and she could just make out the forms of Sango and Miroku nearby, sleeping on either side of her. Miroku was in a sitting position as usual, leaning against his staff, and Sango was curled up under a blanket.  
  
Kagome smiled softly as she got out of her sleeping bag, careful not to wake Shippou up. She quickly glanced up into the tree above her to make sure Inu Yasha was asleep. For awhile she couldn't help just staring at him, watching his ears twitch every so often. She wondered what dreams were going through his head, one of the mysteries she was sure she would never know. Kagome smiled fondly up at the hanyou, a sad look crossing her face as she turned to her bookbag and quickly grabbed out a small CD player.  
  
*If only you knew…* She thought sadly, glancing up at Inu Yasha one last time before turning and running into the woods.  
  
Golden eyes watched her go from the branches of the trees, wondering whether to follow or not.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome let out a sigh of relief as she entered a small open area, big enough only for about two or three people to stand in. She set the CD player down at the edge of the clearing, stretching her arms a bit before pressing play. Slowly the song she had wanted to hear began, loud and clear in the silence of the night.  
  
~*~The moonlight…~*~  
  
~*~Shines down interstellar beams…~*~  
  
The girl stretched her arms above her head, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. Her hips and shoulders started swaying softly on their own, slowly and gracefully. Kagome usually danced at home in her room sometimes, to let herself unwind. But she had gotten the urge this time to try it in Inu Yasha's time, by herself under the night sky. It had sounded appealing enough.  
  
~*~And the groove tonight…~*~  
  
~*~Is something more than you've ever seen…~*~  
  
Kagome felt herself sink into the music, and gratefully surrendered her body to the song. The cool breeze played with her long dark hair as she let her body fall in rhythm with the music, feeling relaxed for the first time in days.  
  
~*~The stars and planets taking shape,~*~  
  
~*~A stolen kiss has come too late~*~  
  
Inu Yasha watched curiously from the shadows of the surrounding forest, wandering what was going on. He recognized the sound from the black box… music… but was Kagome really… dancing?  
  
The hanyou's breath suddenly caught in his throat as he watched the girl continue, moving like fire under the silver moonlight. Her body seemed to become one with the wind and the rocking motions of the trees, capturing everything around her in the dance she had begun.  
  
~*~In the moonlight…~*~  
  
~*~Carry on, keep romancing~*~  
  
~*~Carry on, carry on dancing~*~  
  
~*~In the moonlight…~*~  
  
The girl shone beautifully in the moonlight, a strange glow on her pale face as her body moved like fire, the earth spinning underneath her feet. But where she was, where she danced, time had stopped. All Inu Yasha could see and feel was her movements, the language of her body as it called and beckoned him out of the shadows. Out of the world of darkness to dance underneath the light, just for that night. Forget everything else.  
  
Inu Yasha unknowingly took a step forward, standing on the very edge of the clearing.  
  
~*~Carry on, keep romancing~*~  
  
~*~Carry on, carry on dancing~*~  
  
Kagome's eyes were closed, her long lashes kissing the soft skin of her cheeks as she continued. Her movements were sensual and hypnotizing, along with the small smile that clung to her innocent face. A smile of absolute peace and joy, lighting her features in a way Inu Yasha had never seen before.  
  
His mind was racing as he watched, ears twitching in time with beat, mouth open slightly. He silently wished that he could see that expression on her face all the time… maybe even be the cause of it. But he wasn't the music… he had never made her smile like that.  
  
*What am I thinking?!* He scowled, giving himself a mental punch, *Why would I want to make that stupid wench-*  
  
~*~You're never safe till you see the dawn…~*~  
  
~*~And if the clock strikes past midnight~*~  
  
~*~The hope is gone~*~  
  
~*~To move under…~*~  
  
The scowl immediately slipped away from the hanyou's face, replaced with a small smile as he watched the girl in front of him dance. Every limb in his body was aching to get up and dance with her, to become one with her as she became one with the entire forest around her. Even if he couldn't put that same smile on her face… even if he couldn't be the music… he wanted to help her dance. Forget the inner battle, all he wanted to do was touch her, hold that mystical being in front of him… hold her until morning came.  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head, mocking himself. Why would you want to do that? Why would Kagome LET you do that? You two hate each other, remember?!  
  
And then Kagome opened her eyes, staring up into the star-filled night. The last barrier was cracked and demolished as the hanyou watched her serene expression, her grey eyes glowing purple in the light of the moon. A goddess bathed in starlight.  
  
Inu Yasha moved forward.  
  
~*~The moonlight…~*~  
  
~*~Carry on, keep romancing~*~  
  
~*~Carry on, carry on dancing~*~  
  
~*~In the moonlight…~*~  
  
Kagome could feel the notes and beat of the music brush against her like the wind, carrying her into oblivion. All she could feel was the music and the words, the feel of the ground underneath her moving feet, and the sensual call of the dance.  
  
~*~Carry on, keep romancing~*~  
  
~*~Carry on, carry on dancing~*~  
  
Strong, warm arms wrapped around Kagome's stomach just as she raised her arms above her head. She stopped, body still swaying slightly to the music, her eyes open with confusion and surprise. It was Inu Yasha… she knew it was. She could feel him. But what was he-?  
  
She heard a soft chuckle in her ear, and then the hands locked around her waist started to move her body again, in time with the dance and the music. And she understood. Without words, Kagome understood. They had to dance.  
  
~*~Move.~*~  
  
~*~Closer.~*~  
  
Inu Yasha could feel the magic start up again as the girl in his arms began to sway again, her movements and body language dragging him closer. With a slight gleam in his eyes he moved forward, until their bodies were touching, melded together in the beat of the dance and the glow of the moon. Starlight seemed to dance around them, forming walls to their own little world. And they continued, Inu Yasha still gently gripping her waist as they both moved to the same beat, the same motions.  
  
~*~Passion.~*~  
  
~*~Stronger~*~  
  
Time hadn't stopped. There was no time. There was only Kagome, Inu Yasha, and the music of eternity.  
  
Kagome could no longer feel the ground underneath her feet. Her eyes were closed again, her body and soul once again one with the music… and the person behind her. All she could feel was him… his clawed hands gripping her waist, the feel of his chest pressed lightly against her back… his soft breaths warming her neck.  
  
Passion. Longing. Desire. Love. They were all one and the same, swirled together in the movement of their feet and the touch of their bodies.  
  
~*~There's a magic only two can tell~*~  
  
~*~In the dark night~*~  
  
~*~Ultra violet is a wicked spell~*~  
  
Inu Yasha leaned even closer, his arms slithering even farther around Kagome's waist. His lips pressed against the crook of her neck as she swayed and moved, gently carrying him along with her. His breaths were becoming shorter and more forced as he realized how close he was to her.  
  
*You baka…* He scolded himself, closing his eyes. *Why are you doing this? You're just hurting yourself… she'd never like you like that. Not the way you're thinking…*  
  
But her body said differently, moving him… whispering secrets and promises to his disbelieving mind. All he could do was answer in return, swaying against her body and moving to the music, his face buried in her shoulder.  
  
Will you be mine? Will you be mine? The words kept forming in his mind.  
  
Always…  
  
~*~The stars and planets taking shape~*~  
  
~*~A stolen kiss has come to late…~*~  
  
Kagome tried to turn around to face Inu Yasha but he stopped her, resting his head lightly on her shoulder. Even if she didn't like him… even if all of it would be forgotten, or if she would 'sit' him a hundred times for it… he refused to let her go. He wanted to hold her close... his angel... just for tonight.  
  
~*~In the moonlight…~*~  
  
~*~Carry on, keep romancing~*~  
  
~*~Carry on, carry on dancing~*~  
  
~*~In the moonlight…~*~  
  
Kagome stopped moving, the feeling of Inu Yasha holding her tightly swelling her senses. Words couldn't describe how she felt… how much she had wanted that feeling. But… why? Did he feel the same way she did about him? Maybe…  
  
A small crystal tear rolled down her cheek, falling onto Inu Yasha's hand. The hanyou started, turning Kagome about to face him with a panicked expression on his face. Why was she crying? Had he done something wrong? Of course, it was probably the way he was acting… maybe it was because he had interrupted her dance. But he didn't want to let her go yet…  
  
"I'm sorry…" Inu Yasha said softly, letting go of her waist reluctantly, "I shouldn't have followed you. You're mad at me again-"  
  
Kagome cut him off with a small silvery laugh, shaking her head fiercely. The look on her face was a mix of joy and grief.  
  
"That's not it! I'm sorry if I bothered you with the music, I'll go back to camp."  
  
~*~Carry on, keep romancing~*~  
  
~*~Carry on, carry on dancing~*~  
  
Inu Yasha took hold of Kagome's arm with a stern look on his face, wrapping his arms around her waist again. This time she flew forward into his chest, breathing in an airful of his scent. Being that close to him made Kagome feel slightly dizzy, but she was even more surprised that he wasn't letting her go. What was up with Inu Yasha tonight?! He was acting… different. (Not that she minded ^.~)  
  
"But you can't go yet," he purred in her air, making a shiver run down her back. "The song isn't finished yet…"  
  
~*~Carry on, keep romancing~*~  
  
"… and neither is the dance."  
  
Kagome stared up at him, confused and bewildered. The heat of his body against hers was making her stomach do somersaults, bringing on a warm feeling that just wouldn't go away. The desire she felt was reflected in his golden eyes, melding with her thoughts and soul. She remembered her promises during the dance.  
  
Always… always…  
  
"But will you be mine Inu Yasha?" she whispered, her eyes digging into his. The hanyou let in a quick breath, pulse speeding as he stared down at the girl in front of him. The world seemed to go still, filling with a new kind of music. The sounds from the CD player seemed almost unreal.  
  
~*~Carry on, carry on dancing~*~  
  
"I always was," he whispered back simply, his tone growing deadly serious as he leaned closer towards her. His lips met hers softly, pulling her forward and drowning out any questions or thoughts she had. Kagome felt the kiss grow possesive as it lengthened, full of promises and truths. But right then she only knew one truth… she was his. Only his. Heart and soul, just as he belonged to her. Without words, without gestures, without sound. Just the music swelling around them.  
  
Inu Yasha opened his eyes carefully to stare at her, leaning his forehead against hers as he struggled to catch his breath. His pale cheeks her flushed a bit, staring into the beautiful eyes of the angel. No, she was no longer the angel. She was his… just his. Just Kagome. And that's all she had to be.  
  
~*~Moving on… moving all night…~*~  
  
Their lips were only an inch apart as the song ended, their strained breaths mingling within each other. Kagome shot Inu Yasha a small smile, the same smile she had had when she was lost in her dance. The same smile he had wanted to give her…  
  
He took a deep breath, taking in the sweet fragrance of her scent. His eyes met hers slowly, a smile appearing on his face as well.  
  
"You owe me another dance Kagome… we didn't get to finish this one."  
  
Kagome's smile grew broader as she wrapped her arms around Inu Yasha's neck, pulling him into a small embrace. Their lips met again, this time with more force, a strength hidden behind each touch that drove both closer to each other… over the brink of reason. The stars and the moon… time itself… it didn't matter anymore. Just them. Only them. Forever and always.  
  
So they danced.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
DONE! COMPLETE! FINISHED!  
  
ME- So how'd you like my song fic? I WILL get better at these fluffy scenes, I promise ^.^ Hope you enjoyed! If you didn't, I don't care! ^.~ *lol* Just kidding, tell me what you think.  
  
CIAO!!!!!!!!  
  
~DFS signing out~ ^.^ 


End file.
